Watching you, watching me
by bloodyvalentine549
Summary: Suffering: The state of undergoing pain, distress, or hardship. It was such a bland definition when supplied by the dictionary, yet when put to practice, it had the power to make or break someone. In her short twenty years, Esther Blanchett had experienced more suffering than most and yet she still kept her head up and her eyes fixed on God.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I decided to try my hand at a Trinity Blood fanfic even though I never finished my first Black Butler one due to certain circumstances. This one will be definitely shorter and I don't expect any reviews because I poured my heart into Veritas and nobody batted an eyelash.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or any of its characters.**

 **...**

 **Homecoming**

Suffering: The state of undergoing pain, distress, or hardship.

It was such a bland definition when supplied by the dictionary, yet when put to practice, it had the power to make or break someone. In her short twenty years, Esther Blanchett had experienced more suffering than most and yet she still kept her head up and her eyes fixed on God. In her roughest times she had found kindness in the form of a clumsy, useless, loving priest with a large heart and an even larger secret. It was he who had encouraged her to keep to the light, to love and laugh as if every day were her last day and be friends to all. He had filled her with hope for the future and shaped her into the woman, the queen, that she was today.

Yes, Father Abel Nightroad was Esther's beginning yet the man wasn't without his own suffering. He carried his own grief, his own secrets and suffering, the burden of being one who was neither Terran nor Methuselah but perhaps greater than both. He was Krusnik, one of four lab-created beings who survived by drinking the blood of Methuselah. It put him higher on the food chain but came at great cost, each death he dealt striking deeper into his tender heart to form new shadows. Esther herself had seen the Krusnik weep tears of blood for the fallen but she had come to terms and even developed a fondness for the priest with his dark self. Before she had the chance to tell him, however, he had disappeared to hunt down Cain.

It had been two years. Two long, dragging years since the fateful day of Abel's resurrection. Two years of waiting, and clutching at scraps of news that she found about the travelling priest, and long nights of praying in her private chapel until calluses formed on her knees and her body shook violently with the cold of the stone beneath her. Finally she had been forced to abandon her silent vigil so she could become a better, stronger queen to her people. Queen Esther, the Star of Hope. When the news that she had been awaiting had finally come, it had been a heavy yet wonderful blow to her; the Contra Mundi was dead. She was unaware of the circumstances but she resumed her prayers that the object of her affection was alive and unharmed. Maybe, just maybe, she could finally release the feelings that were nestled deep within her. Not even in her deepest dreams did she ever think that Abel would actually make his way back to Albion.

Just minutes ago, the guards outside of the palace had sounded the alarm that an intruder was making his way toward the palace, unheeding of any and all attempts to stop him. Any who got in his way were mercilessly shoved aside. It was only when Mary arrived on the scene that she recognized the raggedy stranger and gave the necessary clearance for him. Esther had immediately gotten her hopes up but they were crushed when she reached the chapel where he had requested to be deposited; this was not Abel Nightroad. The man who knelt at the altar, silent paroxysms of grief shaking his gaunt form, was an empty shell. His cassock, or rather the tatters that remained of it, hung with alarming looseness on his frame, he had no glasses, his hair was crudely hacked off to just below his shoulder-blades, and his eyes were glazed and unresponsive. Medical staff in charge of Esther's own care had come and gone, reporting that though his skin was crossed with many, many scars and he was in great need of a meal and a soft bed, nothing was physically wrong with the man.

Esther had immediately taken herself to the chapel upon hearing the news, but somehow she could not bring herself to approach Father Nightroad. She had seen him in fairly rough shape after the death of Noelle but he seemed to be in almost a catatonic state, his frame folded loosely down until his forehead touched the cold stone of the chapel floor and his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. She chided herself for being a weak little girl and slowly, step by step, made herself creep to the altar. Gently she pulled Abel into a more upright position, her eyes anxiously searching his face for any signs that he recognized her. Besides a violent flinch at the press of her hand, he gave the impression that he was in an entirely different world altogether. His unique ice blue eyes were glazed with pain, his face etched deeply with the evidence of his grief. It speared her to her very core to see him suffering so badly.

"Oh Father Nightroad...what horrors have those eyes seen? It will be alright, Father. I will lend you my strength until yours returns."

Gently she pulled him forward until his head rested on her shoulder, scooting as close as she could and simply stroking his rough silver hair. It was all that could be done no matter how much she wished differently. Abel made no move to stop nor to aid her, yet some of the tension went out of his frame and his eyelids slowly slid shut, his lashes feathering softly across his cheeks. She held him like this for hours, until her dress over that shoulder was soaked through yet no more tears came from him, and then called Mary forward to help her assist him to a room. She would heal him if it was the last thing she did.

Though Lord Walsh and Mary both protested, Esther herself was the one to care for Abel. She fetched a bowl of hot water and a soft cloth which she used to gently sponge the dirt, blood, and oils from the unresponsive man's skin, only blushing a bit when she had to slip his cassock off of him to do so. She wasn't bold enough to do his lower half, instead deferring to Virgil while she went to fix a hearty gruel for Abel. When she returned to the room he had been cleansed fully and dressed in a nightshirt but he had not moved or said a single word still. She tried to get some of the concoction in him but he firmly turned his head away, his hands fisting by his side, and she sighed in exasperation but let the issue go. Instead she seized a nearby brush and began to run it through the rough, tangled, newly shorn hair until it gleamed like the precious metal which it mirrored. It was only when Esther finished her duties and attempted to leave that some animation came back to the priest. With more strength than she thought he could muster, he firmly grasped her sleeve and tugged her to him before lowering her back into the chair that she had formerly occupied. His eyes locked with hers, silent pleading in them, and she gave him an indulgent smile.

"Well, I suppose that with your condition being so severe they will not say anything if I stay. Please, try to get some rest. I promise that I will not leave your side until morning when I have to attend to duties. I am here for you, Father Nightroad."

Prying Abel's clutching fingers off of her sleeve, Esther pushed him firmly back onto the bed but softened it by offering her hand to him instead. He grasped it like it was a lifeline in a tempest-tossed sea and his eyes did not leave her until the moment that he lost his battle against sleep.

...

"I'm leaving! Why should I stay when you're not even trying to save yourself?! I should just let you wallow and pity yourself in peace! You big fool, I've been staying with you because I l-lo-lo...because I truly care about you!"

Esther abandoned the bowl of high nutrient gruel that she had been unsuccessfully trying to get in Abel and stalked out of his room, letting the door shut firmly behind her. It had been over a week and the man still had not said a single word to her. She had pushed herself to her physical limits, the dark circles under her eyes testament enough of days spent bathing and attempting to feed the man whenever she had a single break from court paperwork and visits with foreign dignitaries, solving land disputes and attending important events. Her nights were spent in a slightly more comfortable chair that she had placed in his room, speaking words of encouragement and comfort to him, reading passages from books and the bible, and even singing lullabies when he would wake from violent nightmares in a cold sweat. She would stroke his hair and hold his hand, very rarely getting more than one or two hours of sleep a night before rising to do her duties as a queen again. She had invested so much time and attention on him and risked her own health for nothing; he had not taken a single bite to eat in a week and it was very rare that she managed to force water down his throat. He was wasting away in front of her eyes and she had had enough; if he wanted to die, there wasn't much that she could do to stop him. Abel was left staring mutely at the solid oak door, pain etched on his face. Slowly a hand rose to reach for the abandoned bowl and a deep sigh escaped him.

"Es-ther...Esther..."

...

"Your Majesty! Queen Esther! There has been a change with the patient!"

Looking up from yet another pile of paperwork, Esther blinked blearily up at Virgil. She had instructed her most faithful retainer to write Cardinal Sforza and Seth informing them about Abel's declining health in case they wished to be at his side as he died. Virgil's face was frantic and Esther's heart sank; had it happened so soon? Before he could even fill her in she was out of her chair and headed towards Abel's room at a flat run. She heard the commotion from the very end of the hall, her eyes locking on the armored guards who congregated outside of the room. It seemed they could get no further than the doorway, something within keeping them firmly out. They seemed reluctant to move but in the end could not refuse the orders of their queen, parting like the Red Sea to reveal...an entirely different scenario from what she had pictured.

For the first time in a week, Abel was displaying signs of life. He was huddled in the corner, staring in horror at his hands and trembling violently. Mary and a few select guardsmen were attempting to draw him out of his corner to assess his condition but each time that they approached he would lash out at them and there was a red spot on Mary's cheek that was already deepening into a dark wine; it would be a spectacular bruise if left alone and Esther winced with sympathy for the older woman, her sister. Mary attempted to stop Esther at the door but she straightened her spine regally and ordered everyone out of the room. When it was just the two of them, Abel seemed to calm a bit but his sobs echoed raggedly off of the walls and he maintained his tortured position. He made no move to harm her, so she approached him with a bit more confidence than she actually felt and grasped his hands.

"Abel...Father Abel. I can help me if you just speak to me. Please, it's quite upsetting to see you brought this low!"

In a lightning-quick move, Abel's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around Esther's slight frame. Mary leapt to her queen's aid but Esther shooed her back out of the room with reassurance that she was not being harmed. Indeed, Abel simply clutched her tightly to his chest, his hand sliding through her hair until the circlet which she chose to wear in place of her heavy crown for day to day use felt to the floor with a noisy clatter. She simply let him hold her and cry, hoping that it would bring him out of his shell, and eventually her wish was granted. His voice was hoarse from emotion and disuse, a barely-there whisper in her ear.

"S-si-sister Esther...help me. My hands...the blood...it won't come off. Please...help me get the blood off."

Alarmed, Esther turned to inspect Abel's hands but apart from a multitude of scars there was nothing to mar the pale skin there. Still, she beckoned for a basin of warm water to be brought and thoroughly scrubbed at them until the skin was pink and agitated. Only then did Abel sink to the floor with her still in his grasp. She was seated on his lap, his arms wrapped tightly enough around her torso that she was having trouble breathing, but she did not deny him the comfort that he sought. Nobody would think less of their queen, after all. Behind her she heard Mary issue an order for the guards to clear the hallway and turned her head to offer her sister a small smile of thanks before turning her attention back to the priest. Her priest. One hand gently pressed his cheek to her shoulder in a repeat of the chapel and she gently stroked his hair until his sobs quieted to uneven, gasping breaths. Only then did she speak.

"All the blood is gone now, Father Abel. Please, you don't have to torture yourself anymore and you don't have to go through this alone. I am here to share your burdens. As I said, you're very dear to me."

Abel did not lift his head but a sigh washed gently over the skin of Esther's neck andcon then he began to speak. His voice was low but she could hear the torment in it.

"For the past two years I have been seeking my brother. Many times I came close, only to be surrounded by members of the Order. Each time Ion and I managed to fight our way free and continue our journey, pressing onward. I didn't realize it at first but Cain orchestrated the entire thing. He reeled us in slowly, baited his hook carefully so we would not realize that we were being lured until we were in his territory in Hispania. He was waiting for us on the battlefield, surrounded by the corpses of his own allies and confident that he could win. I tried to warn Ion that something was off but the Earl rushed ahead and stepped on a piece of lost technology, a landmine. He managed to dodge partially but sustained considerable damages; he is now resting in his grandmother's home.

"Cain intended it to be a battle just between brothers, Krusnik to Krusnik. The ground was unsafe so we were forced to take to the skies. I was pushed to the limits of my strength, my skin flayed from my bones, but I knew that he had to be tiring as well. We fought until the sky flashed with lightning and the local village was forced to leave their homes lest they perish with their homes. It all ended in the Village Square. Cain's body had begun to crumble on the second day and by the third night there was little left to him. He...he begged me to spare him. In the end he had enough sanity that he called out for mercy from his brother with tears in his eyes and I...I... murdered him. I looked into his eyes and put an end to him because I knew that I was the reason for his madness. Esther...I am a murderer. These hands have killed...I am a monster!"

Esther felt tears well in her own eyes at the torment in Abel's voice. She hated to see the one that she cared for suffer so very deeply. Gently she rocked with him, her own arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

"Father Nightroad...Abel, you are safe now. You are not a monster or a murderer, but a hero. I know that you don't want to hear it, but your brother has killed millions for sport and you risked your own life to save humanity. It doesn't matter what happened in your past either, because in the end nothing from your past has the power to harm you. Please, you have to live. I don't know if I could face seeing you in a coffin a second time. Don't do this to yourself! Don't beat yourself up! You can live out the rest of your long life, whether as a priest and a member of the AX or as a nobleman of my court. I will grant you everything you desire, and you will be able to turn to others for support. Just tell me what it is you want and it's yours. I'm foolishly in love with you, after all.

Abel's eyes showed every bit of his thousand years when he raised his head so that he could meet Esther's gaze. There was sorrow there, and also shock and a hint of anger.

"B-but the Krusnik. I'm not Methuselah or Terran. Don't you see, woman?! All of the friends in the AX will die. You will die, the buildings will crumble. You truly are a fool if you believe that it will turn out differently. Look at me! Should I trudge on with this _thing_ inside of me, knowing that it's waiting for blood?"

Esther hit the floor hard as Abel leapt up from his seated position, a fierce crackle of energy signaling that he wasn't the only one staring out of those hurt blue eyes. Slowly he bled into his Krusnik form, towering well above her prostrate figure. His wings, though tattered, were no less imposing as they arched proudly over his form, nearly brushing the ceiling. His voice was a deep growl that nobody would mistake for humanoid.

"Do you like this face? Are you in love with this monster? ANSWER ME! I can smell your fear, hear your heart racing and this thing is scenting you as _prey, food._ "

Abel crouched, towering over Esther and blocking her exit. He brought his face menacingly close to hers, Wings snapping out to surround her completely. At first she could not make herself move, overwhelmed, but finally she placed her hands on his hollow cheeks and brought him in even closer to her. The kiss that she brushed across his lips was very gentle but he felt it, his eyes widening in shock.

"The Krusnik doesn't scare me, Abel, because it is you and you are it. You wouldn't have been able to save us all without it and I have seen you pray over fallen enemies, even those who have just done harm to you. You have even sustained extensive damage from placing yourself in front of others to protect them, so I know that you are not bad. You're not a monster. You're just Father Nightroad, Abel, as I am just Queen Esther. You don't have to shoulder all this yourself. Just learn to rely on me please."

Slowly Abel bowed his head, his sharp, talon-tipped fingers slipping up to touch his lips as if he could still feel the warmth of her kiss. A single bloody tear rolled down his cheek but his expression shifted to one of tired acquiescence. Slowly he climbed to his feet and seized the bowl of broth which had been brought out for his supper. Transitioning back to himself, he tipped the bowl and drank the whole thing without pause before settling down in the chair which she had occupied for so many nights.

"Very well. I will need pen and paper to inform Cardinal Sforza of my intentions to remain here at your court while I recover."

A smile like the first glimpse of sunrise spread across Esther's face and she rose, brushing her dress off and handing Abel the roll which was intended to accompany his stew.

"Of course! I'll go right away and fetch them with my own two hands while you eat that. I'll also bring you some more; we'll have you healed in no time."

With that cheerful proclamation Esther vanished from the room, leaving Abel to his own device. Almost as if he were speaking to the roll in his hand, he murmured one last thing.

"Of course. If it's for you then I will do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I can't just leave my story unfinished so here's a part 2 for you. It may get a bit heated but I'm not sure if this is going to be the lemon or not. I'm sure that ultimately it will get a bit tangy at least. Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or any of its characters.**

 **...**

 **Silent Warrior**

Over the course of the next two weeks, Abel's condition stabilized drastically. Once his appetite had been jump-started, he ate continually and managed to resume normal care of himself. He was still gaunt, yes, but in a clean and pressed cassock and with what remained of his hair tied into a short tail he looked a lot more like his old self. There was nothing they could do about the delicate web of scars which covered his entire body, one slash even bisecting his right cheekbone, but Esther assured him that nobody would question them. There was no way that he could manage to look menacing if he put on his glasses and resumed his former goofy mask which she now understood was a front to keep people from guessing his true emotions.

Within two days Abel was up out of bed, following Esther through the palace like a silent silver ghost. He refused to leave her sight for more than a few minutes and even slept in the hall outside of her chamber when she retired for the night until she ordered him onto the sofa in her suite of rooms. It truly wasn't improper; her suite consisted of an office, a dining area, a maid's chamber, and a parlor with her sleeping chamber separated from the general rooms by two doors. Within her bedchamber was a bathroom as well. Just before she went to sleep each night, however, she would see a shadowy form slip into the room and settle down on the floor beside her bed to be closer to her. Virgil tried to forbid it at first but Esther silenced him because Abel always had vivid nightmares when he was forced to sleep on the sofa away from her and it undid any work that they had done previously on his recovery.

Eventually everyone grew used to the fact that where Esther was, Abel was. He sat in on state meetings, leaning back against the wall in a light dose, and traveled with her on diplomatic outings. He was still not himself, barely stringing together a sentence to greet his sister upon her frantic arrival from the New Human Empire and simply hanging his head while Cardinal Sforza scolded him from the screen of the com-unit. In the end it was decided that his official status in the AX would be inactive until he expressed any desire to return to it. After the fight, Esther doubted that it would ever happen; his psyche had been shattered and was in the process of being carefully pieced back together. At times Esther felt as if she were working with stained glass wearing a pair of lead gloves. Still, she encouraged him throughout the little day with light touch, casual conversation, and lots of sweets.

When he was well enough, Esther began taking Abel out on walks around the city and to banquets and the like that were thrown in her name. They always had to have guards, of course, but it was a chance to get him over his skittishness around people. It was with the walks that she saw the most improvement in him; he began to smile again and would even laugh occasionally. Some of the darkness in his eyes lightened up and he began to speak to others without being prompted. Just two months after he had arrived at the palace and the only hint of his former state left was his unwillingness to leave her side. One day as they were walking among the roses she asked him about it and he smiled bitterly at her.

"You said that you would stay by my side until I no longer needed you, but I feel like that might never happen. Everytime I try, my heart starts to race and I start remembering again, but your presence is so calming that I can't help but be calm as well. Silly, isn't it? I suppose It's the fact that you're the only person who hasn't given up on me, though I try to remind myself that your life is fleeting and that I can't depend on you forever. It's like a rose, beautiful and fragrant while it blooms but quick to wither, while I am the weed that attempts to choke it. You always smell of roses, you know. You said that you were a fool. Well then, perhaps that makes me an even bigger fool. I've always been fond of roses, you see."

Esther halted their progress on the path to gauge Abel's emotions but he wore the same self-deprecating smile that he always did and his eyes were filled with darkness. She was not one for fluff and hearts and flowers, but it sounded as if he were suggesting that his feelings were on par with her own and she could not ignore it. She had grown bolder since taking the throne but it still took immense willpower to stretch up on the tips of her toes and gently press another kiss to Abel's lips. Immediately she felt a blush that most likely rivaled her hair color flame into life on her cheeks but he simply pulled back and stared at her for a moment.

"Esther, be careful of your actions around me. There is a chance that I could, well, misinterpret them and I have no desire to lose my head. I am not a pet or a small child and at times I suffer from thoughts that have no place inside of a clergyman but which occupy most of the attention of the proud Krusnik race. Tell me clearly what you're trying to say."

Putting her hands on her hips Esther glared up at Abel and her blush only intensified. She felt her temper get the best of her, letting loose and landing a rather solid kick in his shin. When he doubled over to clutch the offended limb, she also brought her little fist down on the top of his head.

"I've been trying to beat it into you this entire time Father Nightroad. I love you and will continue to love you whether you're Krusnik or human. When will you get that into your hard, fanged head?! It doesn't matter whether you do or not; it's not something I can stop feeling and I've felt it since I was in Novice robes!"

There was a moment of stunned silence after her proclamation, but then to her amazement Abel dissolved into helpless peals of laughter. He laughed until he was forced to sink to his knees on the ground and he had tears in his eyes, true laughter that only served to make Esther angrier and more embarrassed. With a noise that was very close to a scream of frustration she spun on her heel and proceeded to march away but she only managed a distance of a few feet before strong arms caught her and spun her around. It was Abel, his eyes still shining with unshed tears of mirth but warm enough that it made her a bit dizzy. He ruffled her hair fondly then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I never thought that I'd actually make you say it, Esther. I hadn't realized it but you truly have matured, though I must say that your kick is as strong as ever. Even I may bruise from that one. Now, now; don't get angry with me. I don't think I have enough nerve to give you a traditional reply so I suppose this will just have to do, won't it?"

There was more Krusnik than bumbling human priest in Abel when he pulled her in close and his lips descended firmly on her own, leaving no doubt as to what he felt for Esther. Gently he parted her lips and one hand cupped her chin so she could accept the fleeting dance of his tongue against her own. He tasted sweet from the tea which they had consumed before making their way outside, his more sugar than tea, and when her trembling hand found its way to his chest she could feel that his heart was racing yet he was a perfect gentleman. Unfortunately she was pressed quite tightly against him and she drew back in mortification when she realized that she had, ah, gotten the attention of the smaller Krusnik as well as the larger one. Abel, for his part, looked quite sheepish about his body's reaction to her and attempted to shift his cassock to hide it from her more fully, discovering that nothing he did was adequate. Instead he darted behind a rose bush, a touch of color blooming in his cheeks.

"I... well...I do apologize for getting carried away a bit. I am afraid that it is a state which many priests under a vow of chastity quite often find themselves in. I myself never took a vow of chastity yet I had my own enforced rules. Truly" he added as she made movements that suggested she was going to run from him in sheer embarrassment "It will not harm you and I'm sure that it will go away soon enough. You have grown into a beautiful young lady and furthermore, one whom I hold dear."

Esther groaned and hid her face in her hands. Where was the daring, ruthless queen now? She had been brought low by one single greeting from the 'little krusnik' and that was through clothing. What would she do if, Heaven forbid, she ever saw it on its own. It took her a moment to compose herself and by the time that she did, the problem had nearly disappeared completely. She was able to take Abel's offered arm and resume their stroll through the gardens though she kept her eyes straight ahead of her.

"So how should we proceed from here? Of course I was raised in the church from a very, very young age, Abel, and though my court is full of scandals and intrigue, Virgil plays the part of overprotective father for me. Between him and Mary, I have never had the chance to experience a relationship. I..I do not think I'm ready to... to... OH! You know what I am trying to say! If you make me say it, I'll kick you again!"

Abel had a twinkle in his eye as he ruffled her hair again, laughter that he dare not let escape for fear of being murdered. He was in good spirits for once, the ghosts of his past barely putting up a token resistance.

"Good Lord, no! I would never push you into _that_ sort of thing, though another part of me may have a different mind about it. The Krusniks thrive on fighting and mating after all. I propose that we proceed with caution, announcing our intentions to court each other only to Virgil and Mary. I am a bit rusty with such things but I have watched Father Leon enough to know that couples go on picnics, feed one another from their plates, and watch plays and the like together. Of course, there is no doubt in my mind that that man refused his vow of chastity. It's shameful, really. Our relationship will be guided by you, truly; you may stop at any time and we will take a step back. Just know..." He said, his voice dropping considerably "We will not surrender you easily now that we have expressed our feelings for you."

Esther got a start when the Krusnik came out to play though she wasn't afraid and settled down quite quickly. Her smile was tentative, filled with hope.

"Well then, the weather is set to be warm for the next week or so. We won't be able to venture far but I can have the cooks pack a picnic for us. We may want to stop at the chapel and pray before we make our way back to the royal offices to inform Lord Walsh of our intentions; maybe if we pray about it he won't shoot you."

...

"Well, I was wondering when the two of you would admit it, your majesty."

Esther stared in complete consternation at Lord Walsh; they had intercepted him on his way to the ghetto to inform him of their decision after indeed making a stop at the chapel to pray for mercy on Abel. They had caught up to the methuselah, her most trusted advisor, on his way to the ghetto for his daily status report. There was nobody in the surrounding area so they linked hands with one another and told him straight out that they intended to court. Esther had expected at least a bit of dramatic scolding but Virgil's face was quite matter-of-fact. He started to move away from them while she was still attempting to pull her jaw off of the floor and Abel halted him once again.

"It doesn't bother you, then, that I'm not of noble birth? My remaining sister is the Empress of the New Human Empire but as it is a largely undisclosed fact, all who learn of my relationship with Queen Esther will believe that I am no more than a poor priest."

Virgil wasn't one for shows of strength but he clapped Abel on the back hard enough that the man stumbled a bit.

"Bloodlines don't truly matter. You've proven yourself to be a competent man, Father Nightroad, and for that you've won my respect. After all, a marriage between our queen and a war hero shows support for this country. Such a match is much better than another stuffy Earl or Duke."

Abel sputtered helplessly for a moment, his own jaw nearly dragging the ground.

"N-now hold it Lord Walsh. Nobody's said anything about marriage! We haven't gotten that far yet; it's just now been decided that we will try courting!"

The smile that Lord Walsh aimed at the poor, overwhelmed priest was full of smugness.

"Of course. I simply know that courting leads to marriage most of the time and surely you wouldn't besmirch our stately queen's reputation would you?"

With that remark he left them staring mutely after his quickly retreating figure, unsure what to make of the odd man who had single-handedly searched for Esther on behalf of the old queen and brought Londinium's new queen home. He was a well respected figure; who would question him. With a wordless cry of exasperation, Esther slumped against the wall.

"This isn't going to be as stress-free as I'd thought it would be. Everyone's going to think that we're in bed with each other because you've been sleeping in my room for so long!"

Abel frowned and moved closer to her, one arm on each side of her to force her to look at him.

"Would that be such a bad thing? Lord Walsh is right, Esther. People are going to talk but why should we care about those others? I can't stomach sleeping by myself yet. Would you be ashamed of me if we become lovers? Would I be hidden from public view for the rest of your life?"

Father Abel's eyes were intense, his body a solid wall as it arched over her and prevented escape. She thought about her answer but before she could tell him, he shook himself and moved away. He offered her one of his old smiles but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"I'm being silly. Please, walk with me a little while longer Sister Esther. I believe you had a conference call with Cardinal Sforza, His Holiness, and Seth addressing our plans for eliminating the remainder of the Order."

Esther followed Abel wordlessly but she was still thinking hard about the future. Would she really _marry_ him one day? What would he even be like as a king? For that matter, what _would_ she do if they were to become lovers? She'd seen him nearly nude before while he was under her care but she couldn't imagine him with his face twisted in passion.

 _Well, this is going to be an interesting next few months._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This will be the chapter with the lemon. If you're going to let your kids read it, don't. Otherwise, you're a grown adult and you can do whatever with it. Whatever tickles your pickle, really.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity blood yadda yadda bing bang boom DON'T SUE ME.**

 **...**

 **If Eternity Was a wish Away**

"Happy birthday, your Majesty!"

"Happy birthday Queen Esther!"

"Congratulations on turning another year older!"

It was like a nightmare where no matter how fast and far you ran, you couldn't get away from the evil villain/axe murderer and you watched your own death coming at you. Trapped between wealthy nobles and well-wishers, Esther wished fervently for a crater to open beneath her feet but she couldn't simply run away; after all, the purpose of the entire ball was to celebrate her birthday the next day. She had tried to tell Virgil that she wasn't comfortable being the center of attention, but in the end, he had convinced her that it would be bad manners to not attend. He was a silver-tongued devil and she silently cursed him and all his descendants to come as she hid in her secluded corner. The ball was being held in the royal ballroom and was attended by everyone from the lowest scullery maid in the palace to the Earls and Dukes of high society; the crush of people had stopped being amusing the moment she had pressed into it.

There was no denying that they had made a colossal effort on her behalf to make it the best birthday celebration possible. The ballroom glittered with gold and silver cloth, the tables edging it set only with the finest plate and crisp white linen tablecloths. Its dark wooden floors had been polished to a mirror-like sheen for the occasion and there was a full orchestra and parlor tricks for entertainment as well as a plethora of acrobats, jugglers, and contortionists. Chefs from all over the kingdom had come to produce the hors d'oeuvres that were being consumed by the thousands and the piece de resistance, a five-foot-tall white and silver cake with a delicate sugar crown on top of it. Filled with people mingling and dancing, it was a lot to take in and Esther began to feel flushed within minutes of being escorted in.

 _The Dress_ wasn't exactly helping her case. She was fond of loose, light dresses with built in bodices to offer support so there would be no need for a corset. The two sadistic maids had been forced to give chase, pinning her in a corner and forcing her into the monstrous creation of white velvet sewn with pure silver thread in intricate designs across the bodice and hemline. On her hip was the royal crest and she could barely breathe because they had leaned her against the wall and tightened the corset until she was afraid that her insides were going to leak out. Add to that the itchy crinolines to give her skirt volume and her heavy 'state' crown and she was quite miserable. She tried to put on a brave face but in the end, it just ended up looking like she badly had to use the restroom.

"Holy Father, if you are listening then please send me a savior before I wither and die."

"Esther... I mean... Sister Esther, there you are! I've been searching all over for you! Why are you hiding here in the corner?"

With a start, Esther looked up to see Abel fighting his way closer to her with a large slice of cake on a plate in his hand and she felt the first real smile of the evening twitch at the corners of her mouth. It had been nearly a year since they had agreed to court. It was eleven months and twenty-one days, but who was counting? She had been wary for quite a while but was slowly able to relax when she discovered the true man beneath the mask. Together they had gone on numerous picnics that involved sweet kisses exchanged in the grass and lazy boat rides on the waterfront. They had held hands at the theatre, bet on horses at the racetrack, and snuck off to play with the children that had been formerly located in the ghetto. Father Abel, it seemed, made a very good horse and Esther made the best voices when she read to them. Though Father Leon and Seth teased them mercilessly when it became a public fact, it never made their resolve waver and each day they grew closer. Just around five months previously Father Abel had pulled the couch from the parlor area into her room so he could still sleep at her side with her hand grasped in his own larger one without causing a total scandal.

It was with some difficulty that resulted in the liberal use of elbows that Abel finally made his way to her side. He looked quite handsome in a white coat which had been embroidered to match her dress with near perfection, a silver tie, and black pants which were mostly unseen due to the shiny, supple black leather boots which had been forced upon him to take the place of his tattered field boots. With his silver hair nearly grown back to its original length he looked like one of the statues that had magically come to life and his smile was a warm one just for her. When he gently reached up to brush a lock of hair from her face she felt a shiver run down her spine which tightened things within her that she dared not think about lest she accidentally sin. Of late that sensation had become all too familiar to her, her once innocent kisses deepening and lengthening into something that could become dangerous if they made the wrong move at that time. Father Abel was not immune to its dark charm despite his long life, for she herself had felt him tremble with need and seen the dew of passion pearling on his skin. If they continued down the same path that they were on, she would create a scandal by throwing herself at his feet. There were times when he looked at her and she could see the Krusnik staring back at her. It was…a bit disconcerting to say the least, especially when she remembered what the two things that the alien race enjoyed the most. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't the least bit afraid, but Abel's other side more than assuaged her fears. She graced Abel with a relieved little smile, stepping closer to him so that his unique scent could accelerate that process.

"Abel, your timing is perfect! I think if I stay here any longer I'm going to go mad."

Abel simply grinned and handed the slice of cake to Esther, his willing surrender of food the ultimate show of affection. It was even more touching because the food in question was cake. He nodded in agreement but pointed to where a figure in red could be seen mingling with the revelers.

"I will help you make your escape but I think you should at least greet the attending Vatican members before you do. Cardinal Sforza dropped all her duties to attend your birthday party. Seth is also here but I'm sure that she's perfectly capable of finding her own way to you. Come, it won't be so bad. I'll fend off the bulk of the revelers and clear a path for you."

Esther grimaced lightly but couldn't disagree with Abel; after all, it took considerable effort to arrange travel plans all the way from the Vatican to Londinium and they had done it simply to attend her party. The least she could do was greet them. Cardinal Sforza was in attendance, along with Father Leon, Father Tres, and Father Wordsworth. While the other men looked quite comfortable mingling with the others in the room, Father Tres was running security and looked quite out of his element. Women were circling him like vultures around a fresh corpse but his gaze was fixed unwaveringly on Caterina and he refused to say a single word to those seeking his company. Only his eyes flashed to Esther when she moved into his line of sight. Finally, assuring himself that Caterina was in no present danger, he gave the young queen his full attention.

"Sister Esther Blanchett. It has been brought to my attention that on this day we are to celebrate the fact that you were birthed. Please remain an active life form."

As far as birthday greetings went, it was an odd one but impressive when delivered by the android. At least his congratulations weren't as…hands-on as Father Leon's. The mischievous man pulled her in close and planted a kiss directly on her lips, then patted her bottom. His signature smirk was distinctly perverted in nature, his eyes slowly moving over her form. She tried to pull back, sputtering, but he tucked her tightly under his arm.

"Well look what we have here! I was so heartbroken when you left the Vatican but you've certainly been polished into a fine jewel. You've grown so much; where is the awkward Sister? We have so much catching up to do. Why don't you come to my room tonight and we can have a long…. discussion…. maybe I'll find a bottle of good wine and we can talk all night!"

Father Leon's had grown deeper and mildly husky, letting Esther know that whatever he had planned for her, it certainly wasn't as innocent as a talk. Instantly she felt an angry vein begin to pulse in her forehead but before she could drive the spike of her heel into the top of his foot she found herself pulled rather abruptly out of his arms. Father Abel's voice held all the warmth of a glacier when he spoke from beside her, his eyes cold.

"Father Leon, how…nice to see you again. However, we can't have you hogging the queen on her big day and you don't want to cause a scandal."

Abel's grip on her hand was unbreakable as he tugged her away toward the other Vatican operatives. Father Leon waited until they were gone and chuckled a bit to himself, shaking his head.

"Father Nightroad, you dog! We left you alone with her for just a little bit and you pounced on her!"

The welcome in Caterina's corner was much more professional. The cardinal presented her with a brand-new rosary made of polished ebony beads and a crucifix with mother-of-pearl inlays and even solemnly relieved her of the half-eaten slice of cake to clasp her free hand. She brought a blessing from the pope as well, a new leather-bound bible with gold lettering on its front that Esther passed off to a maid to place in her room. It seemed that the AX members had been busy hunting out small cells of the Order and exterminating them, and that lately those cells had become few and far between. Father Wordsworth confirmed the information and attempted to pass her a mass of tubes and gears which was emitting oddly fragrant smoke but she politely declined it given the large propensity towards drastic explosions displayed by his past inventions. The whole time she was chatting with the group Abel was nearly plastered to her back. When she finally drifted away, however, he told her that he would meet her in the gardens for a stroll momentarily.

Esther found that her feelings were a bit hurt; after all, he had said that he would save her from the crowd after they had greeted Cardinal Sforza. She knew that he had pure intentions but like Orpheus, she could not resist flitting a glance back to see what his important business was. It was like a shock of cold water to her system when she saw him with one arm around cardinal Caterina, a small smile on his face as he murmured something in his ear that made her laugh. They looked so much like lovers that she instantly felt tears well in her eyes and her heart drop all the way to her toes. Abel had known Caterina for ten years, much longer than he'd known her so it would be understandable if the man had feelings for her. It still hurt though and instead of going to the gardens she turned back toward the entrance of the ballroom. She just wanted to go to her room and pretend that she hadn't seen the familiarity. In a flash of white she was gone, leaving Abel behind with the cardinal.

…

"And that's how it is. Very soon I'll ask for her hand. "

Caterina snorted eloquently, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"I knew that if I left you alone for long enough you would get yourself into some sort of trouble, my old friend. I thought it would be more along the lines of food poisoning from eating out of trash bins than attempting to marry the queen. Truly, where do you get the notion that you will be able to help run a country?"

Abel's eyes hardened and his jaw tensed but he made himself relax, a task that was not made easy by the fact that Caterina was still chuckling quietly to herself.

"You know better than anyone Caterina. I may get myself into a few spots of trouble but I have over nine hundred years of experience under my belt. Furthermore, I love her enough to take on anything. I only made it through my depression because of her tough love. That's why I came to surrender my cross and my identification card to you. The gun I already sent back, as you know. I'm done fighting. I think I'm going to ask her tonight. I sent her out to the garden to wait."

Cardinal Sforza shook her head, watching as her oldest friend walked away. The man certainly had changed since meeting that little queen in disguise. Perhaps it was finally time for them to lay Lilith to rest.

…..

"Esther?! Where are you?!"

Drowsily Esther sat up straighter in her cozy little hiding spot, roused by the frantic voice that was feet from her. She had discovered in the infancy of her reign as queen that her room had a secret little nook which could only be accessed if you knew which crease in the stone to press on. In the nook was a pile of furs that she had made her bed, placed there just in case she should ever need a place to hide from her enemies. She herself had snuck a bottle of wine from the kitchen and had a one-person birthday celebration before sinking into a pleasantly buzzed doze. Once again, the voice called her name and she recognized Abel, his voice panicked. For a moment, she considered not speaking up, but that was the quickest way to incite a palace-wide sweep for her so at last she unlatched the secret entrance and crawled out. The movement immediately caught Abel's attention.

The first emotion to cross Father Abel's face was relief. It was sadly short, lived, however, and was quickly replaced with anger. He moved swiftly to her side and pulled her to her feet, backing her up to a wall and glaring down at her.

"Never do that again, Esther. I asked you to wait in the garden for me so you wouldn't be left unattended and vulnerable; what do you think went through my head when I saw that you were missing? I was only away from you for a moment but I thought that the Order had gotten you!"

Esther's first jerk reaction was to snap at Abel but she could see the red of the Krusnik lurking behind his eyes and his incisors had lengthened slightly. He was very close to losing his control so she took a deep breath and looked away from him instead, her voice low.

"I didn't think you would miss me if I went to my room. You were having such a good time with Cardinal Caterina that I was sure you'd forget I was waiting outside."

Father Abel gritted his teeth and a sound of frustration that was just a bit lower than his normal tone left his throat. Pulling back, he ran his fingers brutally through his hair.

"Either you're going to drive me mad some day or make me the happiest man alive. What you felt is called jealousy but in this case, it was unwarranted jealousy. I just stopped to tell Lady Caterina that I am going to give up my rank in the church so I can court you properly without making people talk. She thought that it was funny because she's sure I won't do well in the public eye. You had no reason to get mad at me. I, however, have every reason to go slice Father Leon's hand off. The way he touched you made my blood boil. Esther, you can't let anyone but me touch you now that we are courting; I don't think I can rein in the Krusnik if you do. I don't mean to be harsh with you, but right now it's shouting that we need to lock you up so other males can have no access to you whatsoever."

Such a small misunderstanding had caused so much discord between the two of them. It wasn't their first argument but it was their worst one and Esther felt her throat growing tight with unshed tears. With a shuddering sigh, she threw herself in Abel's arms and was rewarded with a small growl just before his lips claimed her own in a brutal kiss. It was as much of a battle as their verbal one, a clashing of tongues and a melding of bodies that left no doubt in Esther's mind as to who was the winner of Abel's control at that moment. His hand which clutched her desperately to himself betrayed the presence of the Krusnik as well, the nails darkening and lengthening. When they finally broke apart, both were panting heavily. Abel made a conscious effort to take a step back, his breath rattling jaggedly in through his teeth and then slowly out. It wasn't enough, ultimately; his voice was rough when he spoke.

"Esther. I don't think I can safely sleep in your room tonight. I'm sure I'll be fine; I do have my own room even if it never gets used. I'm afraid I just can't trust myself."

Esther stared at Abel, her lips slightly parted and her cheeks flushed. She knew why he was leaving but it was cruel to kiss her like _that_ and leave her to cool herself down. She'd transformed right along with him but unlike him, she couldn't blame hers on an extra passenger. It was plain and simple lust, from the sweet, achy need pooling in the very core of her to the sensitive plumping of her breasts against the hated corset. To bring herself some relief she pressed her thighs together hard but only succeeded in brushing the fabric of her panties against her heated folds. She cried out wordlessly and her fingers clenched in the thick fabric of Abel's coat.

"Stay."

Abel tried to disentangle himself but she had a death grip on his sleeve. When he turned fully to face her it was very plain that she wasn't the only one who would be taking a cold shower if they separated.

"Esther…I can't stay. My self-control is shattered; I won't be able to stop."

The couple had suffered some near misses in the months in which they had been courting; lust was a hard sin to evade, after all. Esther had familiarized herself with the topography of her lover's body, felt the strong surge of his manhood as they embraced in the soft grasses by the lake where they had picnicked and she'd even found herself wantonly arching her spine so she could rock herself against him. Technically she was still a virgin and she still hadn't seen him fully nude but she knew that it was only a matter of time before they gave in anyway and she didn't want to be deflowered in a broom closet somewhere. Making up her mind, she tugged him closer to her and gently nipped his bottom lip.

"I know and that's why I'm asking you to stay" she whimpered at him.

Abel groaned, a visceral sound that sent a renewed wave of heat crashing over Esther with all the force of a tsunami and the subtlety of an atomic bomb. It was the sound of a man finally offered redemption after suffering the fiery kiss of Hell for centuries but he made no move to embrace her. Instead he tore himself violently away again, going to his knees with his effort.

"I told myself I was going to do this right, Esther. I'd planned on it being an entirely different scenario tonight, but your game of hide and go seek derailed the entire evening. I don't think I can make myself walk away from you again now so it will have to be here and now."

Rummaging in his pocket, he pulled out a simple golden ring with a tiny, tiny ruby nestled in it. He was so very proud of that ring that it might as well have been fifteen carats because he had managed to purchase it himself from money he had earned doing odd jobs to survive while he was on the hunt for Cain. The money had sat virtually untouched for nearly a year but he'd finally found a noble enough cause for it. Now he held it up toward Esther in supplication.

"Esther, I know that I'm not the most suitable candidate to be your king. I won't bring fame, or wealth, or glory. I'm not very good at politics and I'm hopeless when it comes to paperwork and reports, but I do know that I want to stay beside you for the time that I have left with you. I want to give up fighting for the Vatican and focus on keeping you safe and happy. I don't care how long I get with you; as long as it's spent by your side then I'll be content."

Completely flabbergasted, Esther stared down at Abel. Of all the things that she had pictured happening between them that night, a proposal wasn't one of them and she didn't know quite what to say. He had already said that it was ok that she would grow old, but she still had her doubts.

"You're so handsome that if you tried you could have almost any Methuselah that you wanted. I know that Lady Astharoshe is particularly fond of you and she would age slower. You don't have to do this just because we want to make love, you know. I'll start to wrinkle and gray soon enough."

Abel's smile was so gentle that she felt her heart quiver.

"I don't want anyone else. I've chosen you already and I intend to remain faithful to you until the end of own life. Maybe we'll have children that I'll be able to devote myself to protecting, but if not then just the memory of you will be enough. I'm not sure if I am able to father children. As for your wrinkles, they'll just be part of you. I'll worship every one of them."

It was such a corny, poignant proposal, well suited to Abel's goofy priest persona. Her mind was made up right then and she placed her hand gently on the top of his head.

"With you asking so nicely, how could I say anything but yes? I don't know what the future will hold but I think it will be easier to weather anything with a Krusnik as my king. Come now, Abel. Let's celebrate our engagement. Tuck the ring in a safe place so we won't get it dirty."

Joy spread over Abel's face but it was quickly replaced by something less pure. Quickly he placed the ring on a nearby table, crossing to Esther's side quickly and pulling her against himself.

"Now that you're my fiancée, I have no remaining doubts about staying. Esther…oh how badly I've needed to feel your touch."

When Abel pulled away just briefly to slide his heavy coat from his arms and lay it over a nearby chair, Esther realized that it truly was about to happen between them and gooseflesh spread rapidly over her arms and bosom. Her hands trembled, slipping on the slick bone buttons of his waistcoat and he pushed them away gently.

"This first time I will do it. This night is just as much for you to enjoy as it is for me. Just remember that, Esther. Besides, I think I can play maid to you tonight; I think I have a faint grasp of how these things work."

True to his word, he managed to remove her outer bodice and skirt, her underdress, the scratchy crinolines, and her much hated corset without any snags. The thin linen shift he ignored for the moment in favor of kneeling to remove her fine silk stockings with his teeth and his lightly tickling breath drew a breathy sort of sigh deep from within Esther. Like a dream, she felt his lips brush her bare leg and her eyes fluttered closed but they were quick to open again; rising, Abel swept her straight off her feet and into his arms. She tried to protest but he didn't seem to be straining at all under her weight and she wasn't sure that her legs could fully support her at that moment. Gently he lay her on the bed, swooping in for a quick kiss but ultimately straightening up again.

"I have to lock the doors, Esther; I can't be held accountable for my actions if we're interrupted. Don't worry...I will be but a moment.

Abel stalked away to perform the all-important task and Esther was left to her own devices. Nerves were beginning to creep over her; would it hurt? What if he got bored and left because she wasn't reacting right? Would there be blood? Suddenly she was glad that he had left her the thin linen shift, although the nearly transparent cloth didn't hide much of anything from view and only had thin spaghetti straps which let it hang scandalously low on top. She could even see the shadow of her virginal white panties through the cloth, as well as the press of her taut nipples.

All too soon, the door clicked open and Abel glided back in. He had apparently been busy, for his shirt, socks, and boots were all gone and he was in just his boots. The look on his face was intensely focused as his gaze zeroed in on her and he began a slow, deliberate prowl towards her. There would be no more interruptions, no room for embarrassment between the two of them. The squeak of the bed-frame as his weight settled onto it next to Esther was like one last token protest but now that she was staring at him, taking in the pale perfection of his skin, her nervousness nearly faded away completely. One hand reached of its own volition to caress the skin over his heart and trace the path made by his abs toward the waistband of his pants. He was not hairy at all, and in fact he was nearly hairless, but he had a thin dusting there that led to a hidden treasure. It was like a road map for her hands to follow but Abel beat her to it. His hand fell to the button on his pants.

"I must warn you, Esther. I have never had a fondness for undergarments. I kept my pants so I would not shock you when I walked in."

The heat blazing merrily within Esther multiplied infinitely as she considered the ramifications of his words. Did that mean that he had enjoyed the nice breeze that came from wearing his cassock with no underpants on? Either way, she wanted to see what she was getting herself into... rather, what was getting into her. She nodded a confirmation and Abel popped the button on the pants, quickly wiggling out of them and tossing them carelessly aside before kneeling motionlessly so she could look her fill. He made no sudden moves because he was aware that if he startled her she would run and he had gone too far for him to have a comfortable night if he had no outlet for his desire.

Little Krusnik...she had called _it_ a little Krusnik but the pale column of flesh with its tracery of veins and thick head stretched proudly up nearly to his bellybutton. While she'd known just from feeling the brush of it through cloth that surely Michelangelo had it wrong with his famous David, what she was faced with was just a bit ridiculous. Abel saw her staring in mute horror at it and grasped her hand, guiding it slowly closer until she was touching it. The sensation of velvet-covered steel that met her slowly overcame her fear; she followed one of the thicker veins lightly with her finger all the way down to the base of it and back up but Abel's control wasn't infinite. A shudder ran through him and he snatched her hand away again.

"Esther, please don't this time. Please be a good girl and stretch out for me in the center of the bed. I want to be able to please you above anything else."

Esther complied with Abel's wishes, all eyes on him for the moment that it took him to regain his control. He shifted closer to her finally and grasped the hem of the shift that was one of the last two lines of defense even left to her. When she made no protest he slowly shimmied it up and over her head. It dropped to the floor and his eyes greedily drank in the sight of her much fine porcelain skin that was laid out like a buffet for him and only him, her star-shaped birthmark just an enhancement. His hand swept gently over the swell of her breast, fingers encircling the needy, tightened nub that was a beautiful pink just a few shades darker than her skin. When his mouth followed the path that his hand had just taken, Esther's breath caught in her throat. It seemed that her nipple was hardwired directly into the heart of her femininity; each gentle pull of his lips on it just served to tighten and lengthen it further and sent small frissons of pleasure down her spine into that secret place. Abel paid very close attention to her body language, moving onto the other, neglected nipple only when her reactions showed that the first was becoming unbearably sensitive.

From there Abel kissed and nibbled and licked a path directly down Esther's belly. Scooting as he went, he was soon face to face with the sensible white cotton of her bloomers. His hands lifted her rear so that he could grasp the waistband of the beforementioned bloomers and draw them in a slow, sensuous slide down her legs to reveal her small mound with its soft curls. The panties joined the heap of clothing and Abel started to lower his mouth toward her but Esther clenched her thighs together, scandalized.

"Ah! A-a-abel! D-d-don't do that; it's not sanitary. Besides, it's... more than a little embarrassing."

Abel's smirk, aimed all the way up the line of her body, was distinctly wolf-like. He ran his index finger through the dewy curls and along the soft folds of her core where the evidence of her arousal was plainly glistening. Then, to her mortification, he drew back that same finger and lapped delicately at it. His sigh was utterly content.

"The finest honey is gathered there. You taste wonderful, Esther my love. Let me show you how pleasurable it can be and if you still dislike it we won't do it next time."

Esther, who had let out a small squeak of shock at his brazenness, gave up her protest and fell back among the pillows but her hands rose to cover her face so she would not be able to see his actions. Her thighs relaxed and when they parted Abel arched her into him again and his tongue found the plump bud which nestled within the flower of her sex. Within one careful flick over it, her hands had flown from her face and become tangled in the blankets. Five more had her breaths coming in harsh pants. Slowly her pale skin pinked under his gentle ministrations and she eagerly arched herself into his embrace. When he slid back up her body and claimed her lips in a slow, passionate kiss she could taste herself on his lips but it wasn't a bad taste at all, merely different. Still, there was something about the intimacy of it that made her want to hide under the covers and never come out again. His mouth had been _there_ and she'd actually _enjoyed it._ She was so lost in the kiss that she didn't see the path of his hand until a finger stroked over her in the same way that his tongue formerly had. That tiny bud was already swollen with passion and so very sensitive to his touch that it didn't take much to stroke her into a frenzied state. Under his hands she grew soaking wet, each pass over the bud slower and silkier than the last until she was whimpering with need for him.

She barely noticed when that finger was joined by another, to press gently against her entrance. She was so wet that the digits met no resistance; they slipped in slowly and Esther's eyes went wide. It wasn't painful, per say, but when he began to stroke her in gentle circles while cautiously stretching her there was a bit of discomfort. It only became more noticeable when he added another finger but with that third he found a spot within her that startled a gasp out of her; it was a lightning flash of pure pleasure that tightened muscles deep within her which she didn't know she had. Once he'd found that spot he lingered, each slow pass causing the pressure within her to build and build. His lips found hers and that was all it took; like a shot from a crossbow she went off. Her hands clenched in the poor blanket until her knuckles turned white and Abel's name left her lips in a reverent moan. Helplessly her hips twitched against him and her sex spasmed around the invading fingers with her very first climax. Esther was left drained and panting, her eyes dazed. Only then did he let his fingers slide wetly from her.

Abel looked quite pleased with himself for his accomplishment.

"Esther, are you ready? I think your body will accept me now that I have prepared you."

A weak nod and a shaky little smile were all that Esther could manage but it was enough. Abel's hands gently parted her thighs so he could comfortably rest between them and then he adjusted the pillows at the head of the bed until she was settled just right. The first hot brush of his arousal against the lips of her sex startled her enough that she jumped a bit, her eyes widening. In a gentling movement, he stroked her hair before bracing himself above her and shifting until the hot, broad head of him that was beaded with evidence of his own arousal was pressed intimately to her. Very cautiously he rocked his hips forward and lo and behold just the tip of him slid into her. She could tell what a tremendous effort that it was taking for him to hold back, his thighs trembling with repressed energy and his forehead beading with sweat but he went slowly for her sake. In gentle forward pushes he began to work himself within her, pausing occasionally to let her body stretch around him when she would tense. He halted entirely when he reached the barrier of her virginity, lowering himself to rest his forehead against her own. Bright red hair briefly mingled with silver in a mimicry of the act but he straightened up again to catch her gaze. His voice was husky and urgent when he spoke.

"I'll try to be gentle but this may be uncomfortable for you at first. I am sorry for that, and I do love you. Quick is best for this part."

Before Esther could even brace herself for it, Abel surged forward forcefully and broke through the thin membrane. There was a brief flare of pain that almost felt like a sharp pinch deep within her but it happened so quickly that she didn't even have time to do more than squeak in protest. Then the worst part was over and she stared raptly down her body to where she could see their joined bodies. She belonged to him now and though the foreign sensation of his large, thick length stretching muscles that had never been used before wasn't quite comfortable, the love she felt welling up made up for it. There was also a wave of what she thought might be possessiveness, turning into delight when he moved forward once again and seated himself completely within her hot, silken depths. He tried to hold himself still but she found that she was the one arching her hips up to meet him encouragingly. She cried out when he drew back but then he began to rock himself gently within her in long, slow thrusts.

Each gentle glide forward served only to fan the flames that were currently threatening to boil Esther's blood in her veins, each retreat adding fuel until she felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. She began to feel the pressure build within her but somehow his maddeningly slow pace was enough to keep her just on the edge of the precipice. She decided to do something about it and freed her bloodless hands from the mess that she'd made of the blankets around her to pull Abel tight against her. Her nails dug lightly into the skin of his back and elicited a growl that was a little less than human from him but he kept his shape. However, the Krusnik had slipped his leash a bit and wanted to play as well. With her encouragement, he began to set a faster pace, the room filled with the soft slap of flesh on flesh and a chorus of sighs and moans that passed their lips. He let the Krusnik have a bit more rein once he'd assured himself that Esther was loudly enjoying herself, his pace taking on an urgency that caused them both to rock forward until the bed added its chaos to the sounds of the room and his heavy sac to smack against her at the end of each thrust. He could feel her core trembling around him and he knew that he wouldn't last if she went so he shifted his position infinitesimally.

The tiny shift made all the difference. He hit the sweet spot that he had found earlier and she shattered beneath him. Her sharp little nails drew blood from his back, her cries like music to her ears and she locked around him. He managed two more short thrusts but his blood boiled and he felt himself explode as well in hot, virile spurts that warmed her from the inside out and only served to throw her into a second instant orgasm. It was a rosy moment, but in the midst of it there was an outsider whose mind didn't think like theirs. The Krusnik seized control, its thoughts to itself smug.

 _Our mate is well pleased and we may have sewn the seeds of a future generation. She smells like us...no man may touch her._

Abel sensed the Krusnik's intentions even before it surged over him. He managed to keep partial control even in such a vulnerable moment as he climaxed, but the shift was enough for the Krusnik's plans. Leaning forward, he nuzzled the curve of Esther's neck and his teeth pierced her flesh briefly before Abel managed to rein him in again. They had marked Esther as being theirs and she wouldn't be pleased when she saw the mark but perhaps he could ensure that she healed faster. When they were both spent and boneless, his member relaxed within her, he slipped free of the warm embrace of her body and nestled beside her on the enormous bed. His tongue gently slipped over the two puncture marks, soothing them while at the same time offering up some of the healing properties of his saliva. Lost in a warm state of drowsy afterglow they cuddled together in what looked like the scene of a crime. The Krusnik's nails had sliced holes through the blankets and into the mattress so there were feathers, and with the force of his lovemaking he had done something completely traumatic to the frame of the bed to give it a distinctly downward slope. He had heard the crack but he couldn't muster enough energy to care about it. She was his! She would be his wife!

Throughout the rest of the night they made love two more times, though thankfully after the first time the Krusnik didn't try to misbehave at all. Then Abel carried Esther to the bathing room and drew her a steaming hot bath with essential oils that would help the soreness that she would experience in the morning. His hands were achingly gentle, washing the sweat from her skin along with his seed and the blood of her virginity. After that was clean up time for the room, disposal of the bloodied sheet and a book to prop the bed up because they had broken a good two inches off of the lower right leg of the antique. When they finally did settle down to sleep in the newly made up bed, they were skin to skin and as closely entwined as they could get and they slept the sleep of the truly exhausted. For the first time since he'd dragged his emaciated self painfully to the palace, Abel dreamed of the future instead of having flashbacks to the past, yes, he'd found his star of hope. His love.

…..

 **Author's note 2: My lord, that scene just didn't want to come out. I finally got it done though (yay me!) and there will be at least one more chapter after this to wrap up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: And here we have it; the conclusion of this lovely story. It's been quite a journey, admittedly, but I'll be sad to see it go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or any of its characters but I do own the few original characters in this chapter.**

… **.**

 **The Golden Years**

"Father! Father! She's awake and asking for you."

Abel looked up from the pile of paperwork that he was seriously working on to see his son hovering anxiously in the doorway. Instantly he abandoned his station in favor of making his way to the royal wing. He was even one step ahead of the silver-haired lad, his heart pounding in his chest. He had asked the younger man to inform him of any changes in Esther's health.

Esther was propped up against a mass of pillows, the enormous bed making her shrunken, elderly form look even more fragile. It was the same bed that they had broken, the book still holding firm after just at fifty years of abuse from its owners. They had decided to not repair it so that it would remain a reminder of that night so very long ago. Abel knelt at Esther's side while the silver-haired man joined their other offspring that ringed the bed. As the eldest and the current King of Albion, Elijah was the most serious of the four. He had been born, with coaxing, just one year after their marriage and taken the throne at the age of thirty when she chose to step down and found a bride suitable to be his queen quite quickly. Now at fifty he looked no older than his oldest son, a boy of nineteen. He had applied himself seriously to the task of creating heirs for the kingdom, the youngest of eight due to be born the next month.

Next were the forty year old twins, Jacob and Esau. While they were completely identical and looked so very much like Abel with their long silver hair and ice blue eyes, the two couldn't be more different. Jacob had taken a liking to Father Leon when the naughty priest had visited in the summer of his tenth year and seemed to be determined to sleep in a new lover's bed each night. The only reason that he didn't have two dozen children at that time was the fact that his tastes ran distinctly to men rather than women. He had only to pull out his signature smirk and they flocked to him in droves even though they knew of his reputation. Wherever he went he trailed a string of broken hearts but that's how he preferred to live. Esau, however, was kind and gentle and studious. Oddly enough, he had taken more to Father Tres, though only because he was immensely curious about the inner workings of the android. He'd joined the AX just shortly after turning twenty; Esther nearly worried herself to death over him but he was a favorite in the Vatican and there had been mainly peace since the last of the Order had been dealt with. Even Catarina had taken to him and his enormous, rightfully inherited sweet tooth in her last years and had snuck him sweets quite regularly despite his vow of poverty. All the sisters were in love with him too, but he had also went as far as to take a vow of chastity that he had no intention of breaking.

All three of the boys very closely resembled their father, though Elijah had his mother's warm, darker blue eyes, yet none of them had displayed signs of being able to access the Krusnik nanomachines that they carried within them despite stopping their aging process at the peak of maturity. 'Aunty Seth' had a theory that the boys looked so eerily like him because they had been conceived with scientific intervention so the kingdom could have heirs. The pregnancies had been difficult ones and they had a tiny little angel who had not made it to full term, the Krusnik DNA too potent, but Esther had made the decision on her own and wouldn't change her mind on it. When the depression of the many failed implantation tries and strain on her body from the anti-rejection medications had begun to make Esther's mental health deteriorate, they had agreed that their family was complete enough as it was even though she had wanted a little girl. That's why it came as such a surprise when, at the age of forty-nine, Esther began to show the tell-tale signs that she was pregnant again without any medical intervention whatsoever and without much difficulty at all their precious Sarai had entered the world.

Sarai was a complete and utter clone of Esther, down to the star that rested on her hip. It was teasing ongoing argument between Elijah and Sarai that Elijah had also inherited the star. Satai maintained that his looked more like a cat riding a potato while Elijah swore up and down that it was a star...if you squinted at it for a bit. His wife, Queen Grace, was on Sarai's side. At the age of twenty-three, Sarai was a carbon copy of the Esther that had taken the throne of Albion. Her recent blood tests had indicated that she did carry the Krusnik DNA and they were fairly sure that she had stopped aging as well, a relief to Esther because she wanted all of the children to support their father after she was gone. She had hoped to see Sarai wed before she died, and indeed Sarai had been courting none other but the roguishly handsome Ion Fortuna for four whole years but they showed no inclination to get married. Theirs was a very odd relationship; they had met at Sarai's first ever charity ball when she was just five years old. The sullen Ion, now grown into quite the handsome young methuselah, had been dragged by Seth to Albion and was snappish and unsociable. He'd snapped at Mary about something and Sarai, champion of battered old tomcats and one eyed crows, had confronted him.

Even then Sarai had been a grown woman in a little body, intelligent from the very beginning. Putting her hands on her hips, she had glared at Ion even though she had to crane her neck back painfully to see the tall man's face. Her tone was the scolding one that she had heard Esther use when her papa got into mischief.

"I don't know who you are, Mister me-thu-sla, but you seem awfully cranky. I'll give you two options: you can go take a nap and come back to the party when you feel better or I'm gonna have to put you in time out. If you take a nap, I'll let you have a piece of cake after, but if you get the time out, then you will have to sit in a corner for the rest of the night and have no supper at all."

Esther sat watching from a nearby corner with Abel and laughing until both of them cried at their daughter's antics. Ion turned red and his scowl just increased as he stared down the red-headed little girl in her frilly blue party dress.

"Who are you, that you dare to give me, the Earl of Memphis Ion Fortuna orders. Go away little girl!"

Sarai puffed out her thin chest and pointed to the gold wire circlet that rested on her head as a status of her royalty.

"Mama says I am a princess and a miracle sent by God. She also says that I shouldn't let myself be bullied by anybody and you, Mister meanie, are being a bully! It looks like you really want a time out."

For the first time, Ion realized exactly who the little person in front of him was and his crimson eyes widened. To the immense amusement of Esther and Abel, he knelt to bow to the five year old.

"Of course. I'm afraid that I really do need a nap. If you'll lead the way, princess, then I'll nap and return later for that piece of cake."

The proud Earl let himself be led away by Sarai and when he returned an hour later he seemed to be in a much better mood. True to her word, Sarai shared her very own slice of cake with him because she wasn't fond of sweet things but a grown up had given it to her. She chattered away to Ion and then they danced, her skills a bit lacking but making up for it in enthusiasm. When Esther was tucking the sleepy little princess into bed that night, Sarai smiled drowsily up at her mother.

"I met a new friend today, mama. He was scary at first like one of my animal babies but it was just because he needed a nap. He was much better when he came back, really, and he was very pretty. I think he will marry me when I am all grown up. He said I looked just like the girl he almost got married with."

...

As she lay in the bed, Esther thought to herself that she had no regrets for the life that she had lived. Surrounded by her loving family with her husband holding her hand, she knew a peace that surpassed everything else and she knew that when she was gone, Abel would be just fine. Sure, he would mope but the kids would be there for him every step of the way. Her paper-thin hand had just a bit of the old strength in it that had allowed her to run her country as she cupped it over their two joined hands, her smile serene.

"You said long ago that you would be by me until the end but that you would let me go in peace. That you wouldn't hate what I've become. Can you still say the same?"

Abel heard the message in Esther's tone; it wouldn't be much longer. His breath left him in a shaky rush but he composed himself quickly and smiled lovingly at her then leaned in to brush a gentle kiss to her lips. Never had he been unfaithful to her, nor had he been tempted. Their life had contained a few fights but they had just made the reconciliation a lot more exciting and they had created four beautiful, strong children that would live for years past a normal lifespan. For that he was willing to carry her memory in his heart and not let it defeat him. His voice was low and rough but there was no mistaking the love in it.

"How could I do anything but love you? You're beautiful, Esther. Now your hair matches mine as well, and look at our strong and caring children that you have given me. I will be there for you until the very end, indeed."

Esther smiled and freed both of her hands to cup his cheeks briefly before holding out her arms to her children. As if they were still small, they all rushed forward to receive a hug and a kiss from their mother. She told them that she loved them and then looked back at Abel.

"It will be time soon. Please, take me to our spot among the roses."

Abel flinched but wrapped Esther warmly in a blanket against the early fall chill and took her gently into his arms to head out into the gardens. He had ordered the gazebo to be erected in a private corner of the gardens and covered in rose trellises with a wide swing inside for the times that the two of them needed a moment of peace away from the hectic royal life. It was solid even after standing for over thirty years and barely even protested when he settled into it with Esther's slight weight curled in his arm. They talked for nearly an hour, reminiscing about their life together until her voice gave out and then he simply sang to her and rocked her gently on the swing. He was still holding her when the children found them and he raised his tear-streaked face to look up at them. In his arms Esther lay still and silent but she had died with a small smile on her face in the arms of the man that she loved. He had felt the breath go out of her just minutes before and had taken a few minutes to just silently pray and say goodbye to his greatest love. Together he and his children privately mourned the loss of their proud matriarch but they were not depressed. No, she had shone too brightly for them to cast a shadow on her memory.

It was said later on that Abel wept tears of blood when he gently stroked her cheek in her casket during her great send-off but nobody could confirm it and he had a small, though mildly sad, smile on his face as he looked upon her one last time.

"Goodnight, my love."

...

 **Author's Note: Oh. my. God. I'm sobbing right now because I was writing the scene in the gazebo and 'You Raise Me Up' came on Pandora radio. This is the last chapter in the story and it has been a battle but I can say that I am truly glad that I started this project.**


End file.
